The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors. The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost. Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. While both approaches may be effective to increase the panel connector density, shrinking the connector size and/or spacing may also increase the support cost and diminish the quality of service.
In a high-density panel configuration, adjacent connectors and cable assemblies may obstruct access to the individual release mechanisms. Such physical obstructions may impede the ability of an operator to minimize the stresses applied to the cables and the connectors. For example, these stresses may be applied when the user reaches into a dense group of connectors and pushes aside surrounding optical fibers and connectors to access an individual connector release mechanism with his/her thumb and forefinger. Overstressing the cables and connectors may produce latent defects, compromise the integrity and/or reliability of the terminations, and potentially cause serious disruptions to network performance.
In the present invention, the push-pull tab 510 of FIG. 5 is replaced with a cable boot release assembly for releasing and inserting a fiber optic connector from an adapter receptacle. This reduces overall space requirements as the push/pull tab extends from the connector body over a cable, and the push/pull tab protrudes into valuable space between racks of connectors interconnecting the network. In one embodiment, the cable boot assembly moves over a back post or back body located with a connector housing. The back body is secured to a front housing using a latch and recess mechanism.
This cable boot assembly can be used with a LC or Lucent 8 connector, a SC or standard connector, a CS® or SN™ connector sold by the assignee of the present invention, or a MT ferrule or mechanical transfer ferrule connector used in MPO or multi-fiber push on connector. All these connector types have a ferrule with an optical fiber secured therein at a proximal end, and an incoming cable at a distal end.
Accordingly, there is a need for fiber optic connectors that will meet the needs of future developments allowing for smaller footprints, easier implementation, and easy field modification.